The half nephilim
by darksider82
Summary: what if James wasn't James
1. Chapter 1

The Half Nephilim

_Darksider/HP xover Hope you enjoy. I own nothing. Criticism is gold. Silence silver and flames are my dogs chew toys._

**The awakening:**

(Flashback October the 31st 1981)

"Lily…I have something I need to tell you." Said James Potter over a dinner of roast lamb, Lily Potter looked at her husband confused. "What do you mean James?" James placed down his knife and fork and stood up. "I'm not human. I may look human but I am not. I am one of the last of a race called the Nephilim." Lily stared open mouthed. "A Nephilim like Death, Strife/Pestilence, Famine/Fury and War." James nodded and gave Lily a thin grin. "Care to guess which one?" Lily thought, "Are you Death?"

James nodded and altered his voice, which was really thick with an Irish accent now sounded low rumbling and gravelly like he had been eating gravel and bricks. "Correct. My family was all Nephilim's, my race has died. Myself, War, Strife and Fury are the last survivors. Voldemort will come in three hours. We will both die nothing I can do to prevent it but I will be reborn but unable to come back to earth again until the apocalypse. However our son Hadrian Letus Potter will survive due to his heritage, which I sealed away. It will activate when he is fifteen years old." James finished sadly as a Nephilim could.

Suddenly the wards crashed, whined and died. Standing in robes that sucked in the shadows and the light, Voldemort strode into the house. "Lily take Harry. I will hold him off." James shouted to Lily as she ran up the stairs, drawing his wand James fired off twelve light spells at Voldemort who laughed insanely and brushed them off. "Is that the best you can do Potter?" He mocked sending out a cluster of cruciatus curses with the occasional killing curse in their midst.

James smirked and shifted his form. He rose from 5'9 up to an imposing 6'11, his dark brown eyes flickered to an orange/red, his pale skin turned alabaster white and his veins became more pronounced. "I can do so much more pretender." Death cast his crutch of wand aside, flicked his hands and began to throw out killing curses, blood boiling curse which literally sung with power, causing Voldemort to panic and throw up exceptionally powerful shields which shattered under the raw power of the Nephilim's curses.

"I'm surprised Potter you know such curses." Replied Voldemort almost casually as Death's rending curse swept millimeters above his head. "I will die before you take my wife and son." Screamed Death, Voldemort cackled and conjured a mirror as a killing curse rocketed towards him. The curse reflected and slammed into Death vaporizing him. As Death left the human world he conjured a dummy of James Potter and left it. Voldemort bowed his head before gliding upstairs.

Lily heard her husband die. She drew her wand and warded the nursery door which almost immediately blew in. Voldemort laughed and turned on Lily. "I'm here for the boy." Lily stood her ground "Take me. Not Harry." She screamed as she went to fire a curse but Voldemort was quicker and cast the killing curse and claimed her life. "The prophecy shall never come true." Voldemort murmured as he turned his wand the third time on Harry. "AVADA KEDAVRA." He shouted, the curse spat forth, hit Harry etching the mark into his forehead as Harry's Nephilim powers unfurled re-directing the curse.

(End flashback)

Harry woke up in his Dormitory, his scar and back itching. Blearily he wiped his eyes but didn't realize he didn't need his glasses. _'What is a Nephilim? What am I?'_ He thought. Harry knew it was too early for everyone to be up, so he slipped into the shower. Harry pushed the thoughts from his mind as the water cascaded down onto him.

Harry looked over his shoulder as he stepped out of the shower was a mark of a crow on a skull with two crossed scythes ending in two straight blades. Thankfully it was a weekend, so Harry relaxed with his friends. Meanwhile Voldemort was sitting in the darkness of Malfoy Manor dungeons thinking, about 1981. He detested puzzles. "What was James Potter? How could he fire such dark spells when he was of a light family?"

A throaty laugh echoed throughout the dungeon "Because James Potter never existed. Only a Nephilim." The figure stated, he was 6'11 with piercing orange eyes, alabaster skin with black silky hair. "Who are you?" Sneered Voldemort, the stranger chuckled "I'm the oldest of four and the second rider. The rider of the pale horse. You can call me Death. I am here for my son, when I deem him ready he will bring you down. Soul piece by soul piece." With that Death disappeared leaving Voldemort speechless and for the first time since he was sixteen afraid.

For Harry the day passed slowly. He had spent the time in the library under the pretence of doing solo homework. In fact he had finished his homework two hours ago and was now looking for what the mark on his back meant. Harry sighed in frustration as he closed yet another book on birthmarks. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw it.

The book was small, black no bigger than a notepad nestled snugly between Moste Olde Marks volumes one and two. Harry cautiously gripped the book with tense hand the cover said 'Mark of Nephilim'. Harry stared at it. The symbol on the cover was the EXACT same as the one on his shoulder. Excitement filled him as he opened the book.

"If you can read this. This means you are either a Nephilim or of Nephilim ancestry…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: revelations

"This is it." Harry murmured to himself. He quickly read about Nephilim in general then came the part about the four horsemen the last of the Nephilim's. "Death, generally the most imposing height wise of the four, standing around 6'10 to 7'1, his main attributes are his orange eyes, alabaster skin and long black hair, his symbol was…" Harry checked his back and sure enough it was Death's symbol. "I'm the son of Death." He whispered, Harry crammed the book into his bag and tore off at a run for the Common Room.

Hermione looked up as Harry burst in "Where were you Harry?" She asked in an almost bossy tone of voice. "In the library researching something." Harry responded a bit too quickly piquing Hermione's interest, "Can I help?" Harry hung his head "Unless you know anything about Nephilim's?" Hermione closed her book with a snap. "Nephilim's are extinct." She stated. "The only mention of them is in the bible and even then that doesn't prove they exist."

Harry smirked and showed her the book and pulled off his ratty shirt that his horse faced Aunt gave him when his cousin grew out of it. "Explain this." He said showing his mark of Death. Hermione gasped "Death lives?" Harry smirked "Yes. Now I just need to find my father." A tapping was heard on the window. Harry turned to see a crow on the window.

Harry let the bird in "Greetings young master. Boss master sent this for you. He apologizes for not being here." Harry took the note and began to read.  
"My dear son. You may know me as James Potter but I am in fact Death of the four horsemen. I'm sorry I haven't been around because of the orders of the Charred Council. The moment your school year ends, you shall be brought to me and you get the chance to have a loving family. Yours sincerely James Potter aka Death."

Harry stared at the note. Scribbled a reply and the crow took flight. Hermione stared Harry "You were right." Harry grinned and hugged her, tears rolling down his face. "I'm happy for you." Harry heard the distinct sound of someone coming down the boys staircase, acting quickly he plunged the Nephilim book into his bag, just as Ron descended the stairs.

Ron shot Harry a filthy look and stormed out the portrait hole. Harry shrugged, and went up stairs and stowed his bag and went to dinner. Thankfully it was the last day of the year, so Harry was filled with a nervous anticipation "I'm looking forward to this summer." He murmured to Neville who looked at him curiously "How do you mean? I mean you hate your relatives." Harry grinned evilly "Neville, I've just found some unexpected revelations so next year the gloves are off."

Six long hours later, with one interruption from the ferret aka Draco Malfoy and his two gorilla bodyguards dumb and dumber aka Crabbe and Goyle. Harry snarled at them savagely, Ron looked at him strangely but Harry quickly put it down to his rough year at Hogwarts but when in reality it was his Nephilim heritage molding his personality. Since he was son of the oldest surviving Nephilim meant his personality would change radically.

Soon much to Harry's displeasure, the train pulled into the station but to his satisfaction his new physique came into play. He walked over to his Uncle Vernon who grabbed him by the front of his shirt "Listen here freak, you've made us wait for three hours for your worthless hide. When we get home you are going to pay for each hour with ten lashes with salt." He snarled. Harry's eyes flickered orange, Harry pulled back sharply pulling his obese uncle off balance.

Thinking quickly Harry swung a right hook that shattered his uncles nose and followed through with a strong jab that blackened his Uncle's eye. To add insult to injury Harry kicked his uncle three times viciously in the gut. Dudley crept up behind Harry and tried to rush him, but Harry swiveled out the way and his arm pinioned below his cousins ribs cutting his breath short Dudley fell to his knees breathing heavily. A ripping sound was heard, it appeared that Dudley's crotch had split in his trousers. Breathing heavily, he didn't hear four voices, calling him but he felt himself disintegrating and rising into the air. Harry screamed and all went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

The Half Nephilim

_Darksider/HP xover Hope you enjoy. I own nothing. Criticism is gold. Silence silver and flames are my dogs chew toys._

**Seeing family chapter three**

Harry woke up in a white room, in a big comfy bed. He immediately knew that it was the hospital wing. "Hello? Anyone there?" He called out looking around. After his third look around the room he noticed the crow standing on the bed post. "All right young master?" It said in a thick cocky voice. Harry stared at it "You can talk!" He stammered. The crow cawed in laughter "I'm not even sure whose brains you inherited but you certainly didn't inherit your dads."

The door opened and a slender Nephilim entered, she was about 5'11, a whip hung in great loose rings going down her left leg and claws were clearly visible on her hands. "Out Dusk. Let me see to my nephew. Goodness knows what those foul mortal relatives of his did to him." Dusk nodded "As you wish Lady Fury. I'll let the boss know his kid's awake." Fury gave a curt nod and Dusk flew out the ward.

Harry stared at her "Who are you?" He asked slowly still rather taken aback by her disturbing appearance. Fury looked at him and laughed, contrary to her appearance it was one of love and warmth "I'm sorry about my appearance. I am Fury, a Nephilim and your aunt." Recognition sparkled in his mind as his mind flashed back to when his dad was holding him.

_(Flash back)_

"_Brother, give him to me. Bring Lily and Hadrian back home with us where we can make sure they're protected. I mean no wizard would dare attack a place where four Nephilim are residing." Stated Fury who held a little Harry to her chest as she sat in the living room of the Godrics Hollow. Strife sat near the window and War leaned against a wall apparently uninterested in the conversation. _

"_Death…Fury is right. Risking your life on earth is not wise. If you die, you won't be able to look over him." Said Strife from his position on the window seat, War nodded in agreement. "It doesn't help we aren't allowed here until the 7__th__ is broken." War wrapped up. Death looked at his two brothers and sister "I understand the concern. But Hadrian is my son and my responsibility. I cast a charm on him the moment he is ready regardless of his age his powers shall be unlocked and we will train him." All four Nephilim nodded and War, Strife and Fury vanished on the spot._

"_I hope I'm right my son." Death murmured._

_(End flash back)_

Fury quickly checked Harry, he appeared to be in modest health nothing a Nephilim 'reparus maxima' potion wouldn't fix and then it would be over to War's unforgiving bulk up regime and then over to Death, Her and Strife to help him become the teenager he should be and train him to become the Son of Death. "Thank the creator for time differences, and that one 1 week here is equal to 2 days on earth." With that Fury began to brew the potion.

Harry left the medical room, after drinking the potion which tasted faintly of honey; Fury guided him down to the living area where he found a Tall and slender Nephilim looking over two handguns and a particular large menacing looking quad barrel shotgun. Harry quickly deduced him as Strife. His eyes then located possibly the broadest one in the room he was located next to a whetstone that made Hagrid's hands look small and that was nothing compared to the sword that he was treating, it looked like someone had taken a basilisk tongue lengthened and broadened it and treaded five inch long teeth on it. It didn't help that the guy was built like a roman shit house. Harry smirked this was definitely War.

It was the last Nephilim who looked half distracted at a shrine located above the fireplace, Harry immediately knew was his father. Harry entered the room and cleared his throat. War looked up and cracked a small smile "Hadrian?" Harry nodded War smiled and carried on "Come here and give me a hug." Harry stepped into War's embrace and hugged him. Strife put the guns down, took off his mask and grinned "Welcome home. Now let's surprise your father."

Death gazed at the shrine it was one of the many things he regretted. This was the second and third most grievous thing that had affected him. The first was the destruction of the Nephilim race and the others were losing his wife and son. 'If only I had listened to Fury. None of this would have happened.' Death snapped back to reality when he saw War move and hug somebody.

Harry walked over "Dad. Hello anyone home?" Death spun around hand spinning out into a knife strike at the person who called him dad. He stopped when he saw the glowing orange eyes of Harry. "Harry? Is that you?" Harry nodded and held his father to him. "Son, you don't look good. I know Nephilim's look good, you don't look it by Nephilim standards so this summer you're bulking up. By the end you'll be able to woo a woman with just looks and into their pants with a word." Harry grinned "This is gonna be fun."

Three days past in agony, agony Harry had never felt before. His nerves were sore, his bones ached, bruises covered every square inch of his body. But some good things had come out of it. He had grown from 5'4 one of the smallest if not the smallest person in his year to 6'3 easily the tallest in his year save for Ron. His ropey muscles formed from playing quidditch had changed into well developed muscles nothing imposing but gave him a look of 'He-could-break-you-with-his-bare-hands' to a stranger.

Harry had developed phenomenal skills with a sword which he called Skull Splitter, his Swiss Army Scythe which was an identical replica to his fathers and finally his two guns a quad barreled pistol with unlimited ammo which changed into three forms Holy rounds, unholy rounds and .75Calibur rounds and his last gun was an 18gauge pump action shotgun and finally, his homework was completed and his spell repertoire increased

Harry stood in front of the portal to take him back to earth so he could buy himself more clothes. Harry turned to his family "I'll see you at Christmas, Uncles if you have any children bring them up so we can train together and become a miniature counsel. Yes I'll keep two ears open for anything about the seals." Everyone nodded and Harry stepped into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

The Half Nephilim

_Darksider/HP xover Hope you enjoy. I own nothing. Criticism is gold. Silence silver and flames are my dogs chew toys._

**Katie and demonic pests chapter four**

Harry landed in an alleyway just off Charring Cross road and entered the Cauldron. He nodded to Tom the barman and took a room. He had only three weeks to go until the end of the summer. He heard a tapping on the window, he looked around and saw Hedwig tapping on the window. Harry took the letter from Hedwig's leg. He smirked slightly as read the letter (more like rant) from Hermione.

The days came and went, Harry gathered his books and some extra's as he noticed the DADA course was completely theoretical. It was the last day of the summer, Harry was sitting the in the shade with black bandana on, baggy jeans and white t-shirt that revealed is muscled chest, due to his training (more like torture) from War.

_(Flashback)_

"_DODGE! BLOCK! STRIKE! DODGE! BLOCK! STRIKE! STRIKE!" Shouted War as Harry lunged, dodged and dived around the dojo trying to land a hit on the bulky Horseman. But so far he hadn't succeeded…"_

_(Flashback)_

That had been a fun time, he remembered how he slid under War's heavy backhanded stroke and struck his Uncle between the legs and smirked as his Uncle collapsed like sack of shit holding his testacles. All was well unto Strife had decided to try and blow his head off during a stealth practice for his father.

_(Flash back)_

_Harry crept along the branches, he was stalking a robotic daemon look alike, he was right on top. When a gunshot ripped through the air, just above his head, causing him to duck and cover. He heard a shriek and a dead carrion dropped to the floor. Strife looked at it, holstered Mercy, picked up the bird and face planted onto the floor as Harry dropped onto him, sythe in battle hammer form._

_(Flashback)_

Harry smirked, these holidays had done him wonders. Harry was now outside the ice-cream parlor in Diagon Ally with a double hot fudge sundae with extra chocolate chunks and chopped nuts. 'I needed this. God the amount of food I need to eat just to get through a single day is unbelievable. Hogwarts better be able to foot the bill.' Harry cocked his head as he heard three voices. Without turning around visibly he tracked the paths of Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.

Katie looked around, and saw a tall well built boy looking at her from the ice-cream parlor. The boy blew her a kiss and she started blushing. "Angie, I'll meet you at Flourish and Blott's." Angelina nodded, she turned around to see Katie walk over to a HOT boy. He could have been her age 17 or a bit younger.

Harry smirked as Katie walked over, "Hey beautiful. I was struck dumb by your beauty I couldn't help but watch you." He said off the top of his head causing her to blush even more. "I'm Katie…Katie Bell and you are?" Harry grinned "Potter…Harry Potter." Katie stared at Harry who grinned and flipped his long hair back revealing his scar. Katie squealed and hugged him "I'm getting my school supplies wanna come?" Harry nodded paid for his ice-cream "As long as you and I can grab a coffee later as a date."

Katie nodded and Harry pulled on his jacket making sure Katie didn't see his gun holster. He allowed her to loop her arm through his and he explained his holiday so far, she grinned and kissed him on the cheek when he told her he had some distant cousins on his father's side. 'This was a white lie, but Katie didn't need to know unless…' Harry thought until he was snapped out of it when he saw little Creepers.

Creepers were three foot tall, grey looking elves with wickedly sharp claws. Fortunately they weren't the brightest bulbs, however the little bastards worked in packs of ten or more. This made the little shits really annoying. "Katie, I need you to move behind me." Harry whispered to Katie who gave him a confused nod, she then had to bite down a scream as she saw the Creepers. The Creeper head (slightly more intelligent but not much) looked up saw Katie and screamed "ETA RATA RATATA!" And the twenty Creepers launched themselves at Katie and Harry. Katie screamed but Harry stepped in front of her and pulled out his quad barreled pistol "Demonicus Exterminatus!" He murmured.

Katie saw the gun glow with a holy light, then she watched as Harry cocked the gun and began to shoot. The first bullet penetrated through the Creeper Sergeants skull disintegrating the fucker completely, and carried on eviscerating the Creeper behind it. "Katie, this thing has no select fire." He held up her fourth finger "This is your select fire." Grabbing her hand he wrapped it around Hellstorms handle and trigger then as one they began to lay waste to the Creepers.

Katie stared at the devastation whilst Harry grinned and absorbed the soul energy through the glove he was wearing. "Katie, as you can see I picked up some skills. Now let's go shopping."


	5. Chapter 5

The Half Nephilim

_**Hogwarts and an Angel**_

Harry took yet another bag from Katie and paid the woman, it seemed Katie was obsessed in getting him some more clothes beside robes. He had plenty of clothes but they all seemed to be one colour black. Katie shook her head at him, "Harry you need more colors than just black." Harry hung his head but the puppy eyes didn't work.

The shopping went well, Harry milled around picking up a vast amount of books whilst keeping an eye on Katie, Angelina and Alicia from a distance. Katie grinned at Harry's graciousness to give space but yet ready to intervene should shit hit the fan.

Meanwhile Alicia and Angelina were gossiping with Katie "Whose that piece of man watching us?" Katie grinned "You should know him." Angelina and Alicia thought about it then the light dawned "It's Harry isn't it?" Katie nodded, and turned to him "Harry...you can come over." Before the last word was said Harry materialized behind Katie "Will you be my girlfriend?" Katie spun around and kissed the half-Nephilim on the lips "Yeah, big guy as long as you can protect me from all the nastiness in the world."

Harry grinned and showed her the inside of his jacket which was layered with different knives and guns "I'm a Nephilim so I'm always ready to defend." All of a sudden a screeching sound blew out the windows, Harry ran to the store front pulling out his quad barreled pistol he noticed three Ravages and two harpies harassing a group of red heads, two of whom he deduced as Ron and Hermione.

"Baby, Ladies stay here. This is going to be messy." With that he stepped out into the street and let fly is Nephilim heritage "LEAVE DAEMON'S THE SEVENTH IS NOT BROKEN!" Harry bellowed.

The daemons spun around and saw Harry "Fresh meat. ATTACK!" The daemons rushed Harry who began to methodically unload devastating holy rounds into them. The harpies went down with four bullets in their wings disintegrating them as they went. One Ravage was cleanly decapitated by the round. Soon the other two ravages were airborne and attacked Harry, who withdrew a penknife from his pocket and he flipped it into a double ended scythe. "Oh shit." Growled a ravage as Harry cleft it clean in two rolled backwards as the last Ravage nearly landed on him. Harry flipped his scythe into a spear form "GET OFF ME!" He growled running the daemon through.

Katie ran out to hug Harry, who picked her up and neatly spun her to one side as three figures in golden armor descended from heaven. "Who sent you Angels? The seventh seal is not broken." The angels laughed a cold mocking laugh "What about you Nephilim, you shouldn't be here." Harry smirked "I'm half." With that he switched the rounds to unholy and cocked the hammer "We will return Nephilim." With that the angels took off into the air. The moment they left Harry flipped them the finger.

"Why do you do that? You should listen to the angels." Ranted Hermione, Harry laughed coldly and bitterly whilst summoning the souls into his gauntlet. "Daemons are bad, Angels are fucking worse." Hermione shrugged and walked back to the Weasely's, Harry groaned as Molly Weasley walked over her face red with anger. "Not interested woman." With that he walked back to the book store "Ladies we need to leave…" Katie saw the red-heads and her boyfriend's face and nodded she grabbed Harry's arm and using a teleportation trick Fury taught him he materialized outside her house.

The last two weeks of summer went far too quick it was mainly training, making out and teaching Katie how to shoot guns, wield a blade and small amounts of wandless magic.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six: Messages and end of the summer.**_

Harry woke up from his place in Katie's bed. Harry had won Katie's parents over with his charming personality and manners and as a result Katie managed to get Harry to share her room and bed. Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He felt seals breaking. Harry climbed out of bed and pulled out his note book. Grabbing a pen he began to scribble.

_Father, seals are breaking. First six have broken. Seventh is weakening. Be discrete. Hadrian._ Harry capped the pen, held out his hand "Shade…your master summons you." He incanted to the early dawn. A cawing sound echoed throughout the dawn as Shade landed on Harry's arm. "Hey boss. Who died?" Harry bit back the urge to strangle the impudent bird. "Take this to my father. NOW." Harry growled releasing his Nephilim auror. Shade squawked and took flight melting into the darkness.

Katie stirred and opened her eyes to find Harry sitting at the desk looking apprehensive. "Something wrong baby?" Harry looked at her "You know how I said if the seventh seal broke the world goes to shit." Katie nodded, got out of bed and wrapped her arms around Harry. "Yeah, what about it?" Harry hugged Katie to him "I felt it weaken." Katie stared at her boyfriend "Weaken? I thought you said it was impossible for them to weaken." Harry snorted bitterly and idly spun the gun on his finger "Your words not mine. Never said impossible, just highly improbable."

Katie looked at her clock and saw it was six am. "We're not going to sleep. We should have a spar, because we are not going to get one for the rest of the day as we are catching the train in a few hours." Harry nodded and murmured a few words in Nephilic and their clothes into sparring gear. After leaving the house and entering the field where they normally trained. Katie immediately jumped up and launched a blisteringly fast jumping backwards spinning heel kick towards Harry's face, followed up with a propeller kick and 'kangaroo' kick to the chest. Harry grinned and dodged the kick combo by diving to the floor and began with a leg sweep followed by kip-up face kick into a falling triple jab.

The fight proceeded at this ferocity for another fifteen minutes at least with neither one of the two managing to land a solid hit against the other. Nephilim's were notorious for their monogamous relationships because of one reason. The Nephilim's could transfer their language to their loved ones, and said lover would gain either a large amount or small amounts of adaptations. The first was a slight growth spurt, Katie stood at a respectable 5'6 but when she started dating Harry, she had grown four more inches taking her to 5'10. Another feature was an increased bone density this meant that it took a lot more to bruise and break bones.

One of the disadvantages that Katie saw but Harry thought they made her look even more beautiful was her chest size. Katie's breasts weren't small at being C-cup but now they were D/DD-32. Thankfully they were the only obvious physical changes there were others like a more feminine tone and picking up Nephilese. "REPULSE!" Katie shouted in Nephilese throwing Harry flat onto his back.

Eyes glinting with humor the lovers stepped up the dueling with sporadic nehpilic curses, clashing blades and hand to hand combat. In the end of the warmup Harry won one and Katie won two bouts. They had packed the night before and with Katie's parents being magical the pair of them were apparated to Kings Cross. Waiting for him at King's Cross was Shade, the bastard crow in Harry's opinion was scarfing down chips. 'Greedy bastard.' Harry thought.

Shade jumped onto Harry's arm and held out his leg. _Son, thanks for warning will remain alert. Enjoy school and we will see you at Christmas. Bring your girlfriend. _Harry smirked secretively and but his arm around Katie and holding hands, pushing their luggage they fell through the barrier at Platform 9¾ and waited on the train.


End file.
